gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go)
The ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) is a mobile suit from the second season of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Norba Shino. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Flauros' strength lies in the back-mounted long-range shelling unit and to maximize its power, a transformation mechanism is incorporated into the suit's frame.High Grade 1/144 Gundam Flauros model kit manual This allows the Flauros to change into a quadruped form known as 'Shelling Mode', which excels in ultra long range shooting and is primarily for ground combat.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World 2' Book The mode's quadruped form improves the accuracy of the suit's railguns and helps absorb the recoils due to its low posture and because the suit is fixed to the ground surface. It also supports immediate evasion during shooting. The suit's cockpit rotates to accommodate the different modes, and as a result, it has two different hatches. One at the top of the chest for use in Shelling Mode, and another at the front of the chest for MS mode. As Tekkadan failed to reactivate Flauros after discovering it in a Half Metal Mine, they sent it to Saisei. The Saisei's mechanics found that its two Ahab Reactors were in a sleep state, and successfully reactivated and overhauled the suit. Unlike Barbatos and Gusion Rebake, the Flauros' overhaul did not involve feedback based on pilot's data but was focused on restoring its original functions. As an example, the damaged railguns were replaced with newly built units based on the data Teiwaz had. Other modifications include changing the suit's nanolaminate armor color to match its pilot's preference based on orders from Tekkadan and a cockpit from Teiwaz's MS series, but with an Alaya-Vijnana System compatible seat, was installed in place of the suit's missing cockpit. The restored Gundam Flauros was dubbed by its pilot, Norba Shino, as the 'Ryusei-Go IV'.Iron Blooded Orphans episode 37 Armaments ;*Railgun :A pair of back-mounted electromagnetic launchers for super long range shooting, they pivot over the shoulders to fire in mobile suit mode. In Shelling Mode, the output of the two Ahab Reactors are concentrated on the railguns, allowing them to fire bullets at explosive speed. They can shoot special bullets made from the rare alloy used on mobile suit frames due to the use of superior mechanisms, and during the Calamity War, they were heavily used as weapons that could even pierce nanolaminate armor. Such railguns are known as 'Dainsleif', and their use was banned after the war as Gjallarhorn considered them to be an inhumane weapon. However, Tekkadan uses conventional warheads, so it is in the gray area in terms of the ban.Iron Blooded Orphans episode 39 Shino dubbed the weapon as 'Galaxy Cannon'. When the railgun is loaded with the Dainsleif bullet, which in Gundam Flauro's case is shaped like a lance and front-loaded, Shino dubbed it as the 'Super Galaxy Cannon'.Iron Blooded Orphans episode 45 ;*Short-Barrelled Cannon :A pair of short-barreled cannons can be mounted on the back instead of the railguns, and are capable of displaying their capabilities without the suit transforming into Shelling Mode.'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Second Season Completion' Book Although their firepower is weaker than the railguns, they can be used for shelling while moving and is effective in melees.High Grade 1/144 Mobile Suit Option Set 7 ;*120mm Machine Gun :A pair of 120mm machine guns exclusive to the Flauros, they are mounted on the backpack and can be fired directly from under the arms. They can also be handheld when needed. ;*Assault Knife :Gundam Flauros' handheld bladed weapon, it is suitable for use in extremely close range combat due to its short size, and can also be used for emergency self-defense.'The Document of Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans 2' Book Its design focused more on speed than power. Can be dual wielded, and stored on the mobile suit when not in use. ;*Shield :Mounted on the forearms, the pair of shields have claws on their tips which are used to anchor the suit to the ground during Shelling Mode. Special Equipment & Features ;*Alaya-Vijnana System :An organic device system, this old man-machine interface was developed during the Calamity War to maximize the abilities of the mobile suit. Hence, most mobile suits from that era, like the Gundams, are compatible with it. The system has two parts, one part is installed in the mobile suit, and the other part is implanted into the pilot’s spine. With this system, the pilot can connect to the mobile suit's computer and directly process mobile suit data. It also allows the pilot (even uneducated ones) to operate a mobile suit for combat without reading the instruction manual. The implant in the pilot also enhances spatial awareness. The drop in technical capabilities after the Calamity War, coupled with the use of an incomplete version of the system in the Outer Sphere areas (such as Mars and Jupiter), lead to the implant surgery having a low success rate and can only be done at a young age to let the implant fuse as the pilot grow. As the Gundam Flauros' cockpit was missing when it was discovered, it was fitted with a cockpit from Teiwaz’s MS series but with an Alaya-Vijnana System compatible seat to allow the system to function again. History The Gundam Flauros is the 64th of the 72 Gundam Frames created by Gjallarhorn near the end of the Calamity War to counter the threat of the powerful mobile armors such as Hashmal. With a white-and-blue color scheme, it was eventually sent to Mars to fight the mobile armors there. It was later abandoned in a Half-metal mine alongside Hashmal, where they would remain, hidden and dormant, for over three centuries. In P.D 325, the Gundam Flauros was excavated alongside Hashmal by Tekkadan. While the true nature of the much larger mobile armor initially remained unknown, Tekkadan immediately recognized Flauros as a Gundam Frame. It was salvaged and sent to Saisei to be repaired and overhauled, with its original colors replaced by the distinctive magenta color favored by Norba Shino. Once repairs were complete, Flauros was sent back to Mars to assist Tekkadan against the awakened Hashmal. Using its railguns, the Flauros was able to separate the Hashmal from its Pluma support units. When the Turbines was framed for the illegal possession of the Dainsleif-type railguns and came under Gjallarhorn's assault, the Gundam Flauros was deployed alongside STH-16/tc Shiden Custom (Riden-Go) and ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City to assist in the escape of non-combatants. This was the first time the Gundam Flauros fought with the short-barrelled cannons and the assault knife. Following that, the Gundam Flauros was deployed in Tekkadan's vengeful assault against the JPT Trust, where it destroyed numerous enemy machines, as well as shelling the enemy carrier from a distance using the short-barrelled cannons and causing significant damage. In the battle between Gjallarhorn's Coup d'etat group led by McGillis Fareed and the Arianrhod Fleet led by Rustal Elion, the Gundam Flauros lost its left arm and left short-barrelled cannon after being caught in a Dainsleif bombardment. However, Shino insisted on taking on the Arianrhod Fleet's flagship using the Super Galaxy Cannon, but the shot with the Dainsleif projectile missed the bridge due to interference from the EB-08jjc Reginlaze Julia. Despite this, Shino refused to give up and charged towards the fleet. The fleet opened fire, and when the attacked ended, only Gundam Flauros' damaged torso was left and Shino was killed in action. Gallery Lineart & Artwork Asw-g-64-2.png|Line art ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) (MS Archives).jpg|Art from Mobile Suit Archives Vol.005 Anime Flauros found on Mars.png|Excavated from a Half-metal mine on Mars Flauros face close-up.png|Side view of face Flauros head.jpg|Undergoing overhaul Gundam Flauros (Shino's Custom Paint Job).png|Becoming Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) ASW-G-64 - Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Episode 37) 01.jpg|Moving on Mars (Ep 37) ASW-G-64 - Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Episode 37) 02.jpg|Face close up (Ep 37) ASW-G-64 - Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Episode 37) 03.jpg|Transforming (Ep 37) ASW-G-64 - Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Episode 37) 04.jpg|Shelling Mode rear (Ep 37) ASW-G-64 - Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Episode 37) 05.jpg|Shelling Mode front (Ep 37) ASW-G-64 - Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Episode 37) 06.jpg|Firing Galaxy Cannon (Ep 37) ASW-G-64 - Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Episode 37) 07.jpg|Firing Galaxy Cannon (2) (Ep 37) ASW-G-64 - Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Railguns & Machine Guns).jpg|After successful shot (Ep 37) ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Short Barrelled Cannon) (episode 42) 01.jpg|With Short Barrelled Cannons and Assault knife (Ep 42) ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Short Barrelled Cannon) (2).jpg|Firing Short Barrelled Cannons (Ep 42) ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Short Barrelled Cannon) (3).jpg|Attacked by the Dainsleifs (Ep 42) ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Short Barrelled Cannon) (6).jpg|Damaged by the Dainsleifs (2) (Ep 42) ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Short Barrelled Cannon) (7).jpg|Damaged (Ep 42) ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Super Galaxy Cannon) (01).jpg|With custom Dainsleif bullet at the side(Ep 42) ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Super Galaxy Cannon) (02).jpg|Side view (2) (Ep 42) ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Super Galaxy Cannon) (03).jpg|Face close up with person in front (Ep 42) ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Super Galaxy Cannon) (04).jpg|kneeing (3) (Ep 42) ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Super Galaxy Cannon) (05).jpg|Close up (Ep 42) ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Super Galaxy Cannon) (06).jpg|With Super Galaxy Cannon (Ep 42) ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Super Galaxy Cannon) (07).jpg|Aiming Super Galaxy Cannon (Ep 42) ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Super Galaxy Cannon) (08).jpg|Aiming Super Galaxy Cannon (2) (Ep 42) ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Super Galaxy Cannon) (09).jpg|Firing Super Galaxy Cannon (Ep 42) ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Super Galaxy Cannon) (10).jpg|Super Galaxy Cannon's shot hitting the enemy ship (Ep 42) ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Super Galaxy Cannon) (11).jpg|Destroyed (Ep 42) ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go IV) (Super Galaxy Cannon) (12).jpg|Cockpit destroyed (Ep 42) Games SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gundam Flauros.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla HGIBO-GundamFlauros.png|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) (2016): box art HG Gundam Flauros Calamity War Type.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Calamity War Type) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art HG Tekkadan Complete Set.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Tekkadan Complete Set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art HG Gundam Flauros (Prototype).png|Prototype of the HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) Cy0aRpSUQAA7zMR.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) Gundam_Flauros_CW.jpg|P-Bandai HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Calamity War Type) Notes & Trivia *Flauros is the 64th demon of the Ars Goetia. **The demon Flauros is depicted as a terrifying leopard that can change into a man with fiery eyes and an awful expression. This is reflected in Gundam Flauros via its fierce-looking face and its alternate quadrupedal form. *The pilots of the other two Tekkadan Gundam Frames, Mikazuki, and Akihiro, both refer to their machines by the original name, sometimes adding in the Teiwaz given naming alterations. Shino however exclusively calls his machine "Ryusei-Go", never once referring to his new Gundam Frame as "Flauros". References hg-ibo-gundam-flauros (3).jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) - Manual scan/mechanics details External Links